Most conventional clothing is designed to cover an entire portion of the body usually either the upper body (with a shirt, etc.) or the lower body (with pants, etc.). Much of the clothing made for the upper body is designed to cover the wearer's midsection, torso, shoulders, and arms. Such apparel covers the upper body as well as the other clothing that is worn underneath and in conjunction with the apparel. The T-shirt is the basic upper body covering. When greater warmth or protection is needed or required, other apparel can be added to this layer or replace it entirely (sweatshirt, jacket, etc.).
There are many disadvantages of current upper body apparel. The first disadvantage is that the this apparel covers up the T-shirt or undershirt. Many T-shirts have designs or logos on them which the wearer wants to display, hence the reason for their purchase. When these are covered up, they are no longer seen by the wearer or others. Individuals would like to wear their T-shirts even when impractical (such as in colder weather, while hiking, etc.). The second disadvantage is the bulkiness of the extra clothing. Certain situations require added warmth or protection, but might not warrant a jacket or other heavy clothing. A third disadvantage is the inconvenience of carrying these garments. Jackets and sweatshirts have to be either carried or tied around one's waist. The possibility of laying extra clothing down could result in the theft or forgetting of it. A fourth disadvantage is that much of the clothing must be pulled over the wearer's head, both to put it on and to take it off. This usually results in "messing up" the hair of the individual. The last disadvantage of this apparel is the expense. It is necessary to buy extra clothing, only to cover up other clothing.